


願嫁金龜婿

by peanutpotato



Series: 願嫁金龜婿 [1]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Maa以外男役性轉, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《welina》同人(?)，把AsakaSan OG後第一本Photo Book玩壞的故事，故事從一個拜金女的某天早晨開始說起......





	願嫁金龜婿

 

 

　　市中心，寬廣的人行道，玻璃帷幕大樓。望海剛下班走出大門，口袋裡的手機突然響起，他掏出來一看，來電顯示大大的三個字「拜金女」。

　　「喂？有何貴幹？」

　　「Ayachan！Ayachan！救命啊！」電話那頭傳來朝夏的哭喊聲。

　　「……你被綁架了？還是你是詐騙集團？」

　　「不是啦！Ayachan你聽我說！你晚上來我家陪我睡覺好不好？拜託你啦！」

　　「…對不起，在下不約炮，」望海回答，「尤其不跟前女友約炮，好馬不吃回頭草。」

　　「吼誰跟你約炮啊！？我家鬧鬼了啦！」

　　「………………啥？」

 

 

 

　　故事要從當天一大早說起。

　　那原本是一個非常正常的早晨，陽光從沒拉緊的窗簾縫照進來，鬧鐘還沒響，半夢半醒的朝夏一半舒坦一半不甘心地在棉被底下床單上方慢悠悠想要進行一個蠕動的動作，但進行得不太順利，因為身上有種熟悉的重量感。

　　「……討厭啦……Akki、Kaichan，你們兩個不要一大早就壓人家肚肚啦……」

　　然後朝夏發現這重量感好像不太熟悉。她伸手去摸，摸到的不是肥橘胖灰的軟毛，而是西裝布料。

　　嗯，我還在作夢。

　　朝夏閉上眼睛死命甩頭五秒鐘（過程中把頭髮在枕頭上搓成爆炸頭），然後睜開眼睛，看見一個穿著白襯衫黑西裝的短髮女人騎在她身上。

　　「早安，朝夏小姐，」那女人對她微笑。「在下神燈精靈welina，特地來完成你許的願望。」

　　一隻手指劃過還在目瞪口呆的朝夏的臉頰，「哎呀，嚇傻了嗎？真是個小可愛呢。」

　　床旁邊兩隻貓因為朝夏的慘叫聲而驚跳起來。

 

 

 

　　這段過程打下來只有三百字，但朝夏講起來卻花了二十分鐘，過程中不斷重複穿插「好恐怖好恐怖好恐怖」「我不要講了我不要講了我不要講了」「怎麼辦怎麼辦救命」等無意義的冗句贅詞。

　　好不容易聽完之後，望海只是嘆了口氣回答：

　　「第一，你怎麼會惹上什麼『神燈精靈』？第二，為什麼找我？那個什麼真風咧？怎麼不去找你現任求救？」

 

 

 

　　這兩個問題可以一起回答。先來說說這個所謂的現任。

　　太平洋西部北半球亞熱帶海域上有一個不起眼的小島，島上流傳著一句俗語，叫做「揀來揀去揀到一個賣龍眼的」，意思是說女孩子擇偶不要眼高手低，不然最後只能挑人家挑剩的。

　　真風就是個賣龍眼的。

　　嗯，這麼說有點太狹隘，他賣的遠不只龍眼。這麼說吧，SUZUHO株式會社是全國最大一間果菜批發商，那種所謂「一頭剝削農民一頭剝削消費者的無良中間商」指的就是真風他們家。

　　這是姜太公朝夏這輩子釣過最大一隻肥魚。

　　為了保住珍貴的漁獲，不對，戀情，朝夏簡直賣命演出。上回兩人第一次出門約會，朝夏一路上犧牲色相猛蹭火車扶手鐵桿耍萌，用掉半瓶專櫃牌SPF50防曬霜只為了穿短褲，老大不小一把年紀還像個中二少女在沙灘上奔跑踢水，要不是她一向有練彼拉提斯的好習慣，鐵定把自己搞到肌肉拉傷。

　　也就是在這次約會，為了徹底營造清純好女孩形象，當真風拉著他在一面寫著「感謝」兩字的火車站牌前面許願時，她當然義不容辭。

　　「你許的是什麼願？」真風問她。

　　「希望……」朝夏甜甜一笑，側臉四十五度角眼神七十五度角打造「害羞小動物」神情，「希望『天下有情人都終成眷屬』。」

　　真風感動得說不出話，朝夏在心裡做了個握拳的手勢：看老娘拿不拿得下你。

 

 

 

　　望海在電話彼端沉默三秒。

　　「……你幹嘛許這種自己都不相信的願？」

　　「因為真風是個傻白甜，傻白甜最吃這種。好了，總之，第一，要是真風知道我許願是虛情假意我就完了；第二，人家大老闆很忙的，萬一讓他覺得我這種年上女友很煩人像老媽怎麼辦？」

　　「欸喂，他忙我就不忙嗎？」望海有點火大。

　　「反正我們已經分手了，再怎麼吵你也不會怎樣。」

　　「……你這女人可以再現實一點。啊，到了，我要掛電話。」

　　「欸喂喂喂喂啥啥啥？什麼『到了』？為什麼要掛我電話？」

　　「公司女同事煲了稀飯邀我吃晚餐，我到她家門口了。」望海掛電話前不忘補上一句，「聽我一句勸，與其挖空心思裝可愛不如學點廚藝，再見。」

 

 

 

　　嘟，嘟，嘟。

　　朝夏看著被掛掉的電話，強忍著在居酒屋發出獅子吼的衝動。

　　「那個，這位小姐，你已經喝好幾杯了……」居酒屋老闆有點擔心地善意上前提醒。

　　「……再給我來一杯！滿的！啊啊啊啊啊！」

 

 

 

　　又是幾杯黃湯下肚之後，朝夏決定另尋救兵。

　　「……喂！紅子嗎？我朝夏！救命啊你聽我說啊──」

　　「欸朝夏姊？你找……」電話那一端甜甜的女生聲音突然被打斷，然後就是男人粗里粗氣的一聲吼，「是你？你還好意思打來我家？又想騷擾我老婆是不是？」

　　紅子，本名紅ゆずる，朝夏的國小同學兼初戀情人，兩人交往一年後分手，分手二十年後正式撕破臉。分手的原因是朝夏劈腿同班同學桜乃彩音，劈腿的原因是桜乃擁有全班第一盒六十色彩色筆；撕破臉的原因是朝夏在紅的婚禮上公然調戲新娘綺咲愛里，不過這個就，嗯，沒有什麼別的原因。

　　「朝夏まなと，你聽著，再打來我就告你破壞家庭。」

　　「不是啦──！你可不可以先聽人把話講完？」

　　聽完朝夏簡潔有力的敘述（有過一次經驗這次講得流暢多了），紅冷冷丟下一句話，「很簡單，去找你人生第一個外遇對象，她老公連閻羅王都鎮得住。」

 

 

 

　　桜乃彩音後來也跟朝夏分手（這當然），但兩人一直沒有撕破臉，桜乃結婚前還特地來找朝夏送喜帖。朝夏看著上面印的名字，突然覺得有點似曾相識，好像在社會新聞版之類的看過……

　　「欸，等等，」朝夏把桜乃拉到一旁，「Ayane，你這個老公『真飛聖』該不會是什麼刺龍刺虎的那一種吧？」

　　「討厭啦，你誤會什麼啊？他才不是那種人！」桜乃嚴正抗議。

　　朝夏還來不及為了誤會別人是黑道而道歉，桜乃又含羞帶笑補上一句「阿聖背後刺的是西楚霸王！」

　　婚禮當天，所謂「男方親友」黑壓壓坐了幾十桌，全部清一色西裝墨鏡，主桌幾個人物都以什麼「社長」「頭目」「胞弟」相稱。正當賓主盡歡之時，突然一個人從宴會廳正門口昂首闊步走進來，滿山遍野黑西裝轟然起立，女方親友個個傻眼，朝夏剛夾的一塊筍絲燒蹄膀差點餵進自己鼻孔裡去。

　　「麻子大哥。」只見新郎恭恭敬敬站起來，朝來人一鞠躬。

　　「坐，坐。」來人微笑。「狐狸叫我來的，要我幫他喝一杯阿飛的喜酒。」

　　「我們大哥在裡面勞您照顧。」

　　「哪裡，哪裡，多少年交情，什麼照顧不照顧。」

　　朝夏還在瞠目結舌，坐他旁邊的小學同學、當時在派出所當基層員警的夕霧突然暗罵一聲「幹」，隨即低頭猛吃飯，鼻子幾乎要戳進碗裡。

　　「你幹嘛？」朝夏推推他。

　　「那個『麻子』是我長官的長官的長官！」夕霧臉色發白，「幹，高階警官來吃黑道老大喜酒，為什麼要被我這個小菜鳥看到！朝夏你個子高幫我擋一下，不然明天我就要變成尹清楓第二了！」

　　朝夏很想糾正夕霧說尹清楓命案是軍購弊案，不是黑白兩道掛勾，但想想還是算了。

 

 

 

　　「不要，」朝夏拿著手機死命搖頭，「我不想變成東京灣裡的水泥塊。」

　　「那我就沒辦法了，你自己驅魔去吧，祝好運，我帶小孩很忙，再見。來來來寶寶跟貝貝快點來跟把拔學顏藝──」

　　祝臉部抽筋。朝夏對著黑掉的手機畫面恨恨比出中指。

 

 

 

　　夜已深，被打佯的居酒屋趕出門的朝夏無奈往家裡去。她站在大樓套房門口，深深吸一口氣，心中暗數三、二、一……

　　「阿彌陀佛耶穌基督阿拉真主關聖帝君法力無邊急急如律令──」

　　她碰的打開大門又迅速打開電燈，房間裡一切正常，沒有半個人影，更沒有一點點鬧鬼的樣子。床上一灰一橘兩個毛茸茸的團子抬起頭來看她，然後紛紛爬起來伸個懶腰，慢條斯理走到她腳邊一邊蹭一邊喵喵叫。

　　朝夏心中總算放下一塊大石頭。嗯，早上那個一定是作夢。

　　她給貓碗添上飼料（以及冰箱剩下的半個罐頭），清理貓砂，然後進浴室去放心泡了個熱水澡。出來以後，迎接她的是非常熟悉的情景：橘毛Kaichan巴住灰毛Akki死命舔牠的臉，Akki被舔得不耐煩就一個鐵砂掌揮過去，頭被打轉一百八十度的Kaichan可能因為輕微腦震盪而傻了大約七秒鐘，但隨即又轉回頭不屈不撓再接再厲，等著下一場家暴慘案再度上演。

　　朝夏嘆口氣，爬上床，關燈睡了。

 

 

 

　　隔天早上也是一個非常正常的早晨，肥橘胖灰一大早就來壓她的肚肚並順便踩兩下胸部，她起床盥洗吃早餐，然後就往自己開的租書店去。

　　「……小姐，還書。」

　　「喔。」朝夏心不甘情不願地把視線從播著盜版韓劇的手機螢幕移開，懶洋洋開始掃條碼。「好了，就這樣。」

　　「小姐，請問，請問那個九把刀的書放在哪裡？」

　　朝夏打了個大呵欠，頭也不抬伸手往遙遠彼方指去，「那邊，最左邊，『奇幻類』書架上。」

　　「小姐，我上次租的這本『闇河魅影』有缺頁，可不可以退錢？」

　　「哪一頁？」朝夏接過漫畫心不在焉翻了翻，「喔，幫你刷退，會員卡。」

　　「小姐～」一個男生欲言又止的聲音。

　　朝夏沒理他。

　　「小姐～」

　　朝夏繼續不理他，總裁男主角看起來快跟灰姑娘女主角告白了。

　　「小姐～～～」

　　「喵的先生你有事嗎──啊，真、真風？你怎麼來了？」朝夏急忙「啊哈哈哈」的雙手捧頰滿臉堆笑，「你不是工作很忙嗎？」

　　「再忙也要來看你！」真風滿臉紅光，一雙眼睛kirakira閃亮亮。

　　咦，這麼熱情？我做了什麼嗎我們感情有加溫這麼快嗎？欸等等，那個神燈精靈說什麼要幫她完成願望，「有情人終成眷屬」，難不成……

　　「哎呀討厭啦～」朝夏故意試探性的一臉嬌羞狀伸手「啪」地軟綿綿拍了真風一下，「你今天看起來特別有朝氣捏～好像整個人都散發幸福光芒，是有什麼喜事是不是？嗯？」

　　「欸朝夏你、你、你怎麼知道？」真風瞪大眼睛結結巴巴。

　　不，會，吧。

　　朝夏心裡飛快清點過市區所有天價婚禮與宴客場所，嗯不過現在比較時髦的好像是去海外，比如周杰倫跟昆凌那種就不錯，但請客還是得回來請，嘖嘖嘖我一定要把望海紅子他們全部請來坐同一桌，讓大家看看最後誰笑得比較大聲……

　　「沒錯！我要結婚了！我一定要第一個讓你知道！」真風雙手抓起她的手猛握。

　　欸，小弟，求婚不是這樣求的你應該先拿出鑽戒……

　　「讓我把未婚妻介紹給你！來來來，星風你過來！」

　　……啥！！？

　　真風背後轉出一個圓圓臉腮幫子肉肉的小女生，笑起來像是人畜無害的小動物。

　　一望而知是個千年狐狸精。

　　「……………未，婚，妻？」

　　「對！記不記得我們那天去海邊玩你許的願？我終於找到了我的有情人！我要跟她終成眷屬！我每天都是從五萬多平米的床上醒來，面對兩百多名漂亮的女僕，然而我並沒有因為富有而感到快樂，我只希望能擁有一段刻骨銘心的愛……」

　　「……不要跟我說她是你們公司的保潔小妹。」

　　「欸朝夏你怎麼又知道！？你真的太厲害了！不愧是我最好的朋友！總之多虧昨天有一位穿著黑西裝黑長褲白襯衫的短髮美女點醒了我，讓我終於發現真愛就在我身邊！你說是不是，Madoka？快點，叫朝夏姊！」

　　「沒錯！朝夏……姊！」小女生雙手握拳貼在下巴兩側用力點頭（裝什麼可愛啊tmd），「多虧昨天有一位穿著黃色無袖長洋裝黑色腰封的長髮美女點醒了我，讓我終於知道圓臉跟圓臉是不會有結果的！圓臉跟長臉才是王道！我下定決心從此結束跟阿港的孽緣，追求我真正的幸福！謝謝她！」

　　「Madoka～」

　　「MakazeSan～」

　　「總之希望你能祝福我們！最善良的朝夏！」

　　「希望你能祝福我們！最善良的朝夏……姊！」

　　眼見真風與星風手拉手歡跳著出門去，朝夏過了好久才總算從石化狀態回復。

　　「魂淡──！！！你剛才那個兩度停頓是想叫我『阿姨』對吧！是想說『阿姨』然後最後才改口叫了『姊』對吧！死小孩走著瞧啊我要你好看──」

　　朝夏的怒吼還沒結束，又來一個圓臉男子滿面涕淚衝進租書店，手中一邊揮舞一個淺藍色盒子一邊高喊「Madoka──Madoka──不要走────」

　　「……你誰啊？」

　　「在下桜木！這位阿──大姊！你有沒有看到一個圓圓臉長得像小動物的女生跟一個長長臉的傢伙一起走了？那個女生是我唯一的幸福！我要向她求婚！我不能失去她！」

　　圓臉男子還在哭喊，朝夏只注意到男子手中那個盒子，嗯，這顏色看起來該不會是……該不會是……那個傳說中連奧黛麗赫本都買不起的求婚神器……難不成這小子也是個……嗯差三四歲的姊弟戀都試過了差多一點說不定也行……

　　「我說，喂，你很有錢嗎？」朝夏問。

　　「沒有！一毛都沒！買鑽戒花光我所有存款！但我有一顆火熱的心！」

　　「…往前五十公尺左轉收費停車場，裡面那台白色藍寶堅尼，車牌YRK-0718，快去！」

　　「多謝！」桜木吶喊一聲隨即拔足向前飛奔。

　　……十分鐘後，桜木又出現在租書店店門口，一臉生無可戀。

　　「喂，你不是去追你唯一的幸福了嗎？」朝夏有點急，這小子不去搶婚那她跟真風還有什麼指望？

　　「車開走了，我追不上。」桜木哭腔哭調。

　　「你不會開車去追嗎！？」朝夏怒吼。

　　「沒車，買不起。」

　　「騎機車也行啊！」

　　「我機車壞了，沒錢修。」

　　「…你是貧窮神嗎？」

　　「不是我，我爹才是貧窮神，他年輕時候當過。」

　　朝夏用一種無法理解的表情看著桜木。

　　「……冷笑話，」桜木有點尷尬，「對不起，不好笑嗎？」

 

 

 

　　當晚，一回家，朝夏就看見床上一橘一灰兩個毛茸茸的團子。

　　以及坐在她床上穿著黃洋裝黑腰封，左右兩手各撸一個團子的女人。

　　「你頭髮變長了。」朝夏指出差異。

　　「假髮。」神燈精靈微笑。

　　「你幹嘛打扮成安室奈美惠的樣子？」

　　神燈精靈偏過身換了個冶豔的姿勢，「因為她是我愛豆。」

　　「不要鬼扯，你一個神燈精靈飯什麼愛豆？」

　　女子從黃裙子裡面掏出一卷陳舊的卡帶亮了亮。

　　「那是什麼？」朝夏問。

　　「《十七歲的藍調》，」神燈精靈驕傲地挑眉，「初版，親簽。」

　　朝夏認輸。

　　「……算了，反正這也不是重點。喂！你為什麼拆散我跟真風！不是要幫忙『有情人終成眷屬』嗎！？」

　　「這個嘛……恕我直言，你跟真風的關係並不符合本司對『有情人』的定義。」

　　「我真情實感深愛他的財產，」朝夏說，「請問這跟『我深愛他的美貌』或『我深愛他的溫柔』有什麼不一樣？」

　　朝夏認出神燈精靈臉上的表情，她以前打工當客服接電話的時候就整天是這種表情。

　　她突然很想哭。

　　「……算了啦，」朝夏抽抽噎噎往地板上一坐，「我知道你們所有人都這樣想啦，我也只是窮怕了想多賺點錢，讓Akki跟Kaichan可以住大一點的家，不行嗎？挑男朋友挑有錢的到底有什麼錯？難道要嫁給桜木那種窮光蛋才對嗎？還是要嫁給桜木他爸那什麼貧窮神……不對為什麼說到這裡我有種罵到自己的感覺……」

　　似乎是察覺到主人很難過，Akki和Kaichan展現出難得一見的善體人意，慢條斯理走到朝夏身邊開始蹭她。

　　「嗚，嗚哇──」朝夏嚎啕大哭起來，「Kaichan──Akki──只有你們兩個才真正愛我啦──」

　　不知道哭了多久，朝夏總算哭累了，她把搓滿貓毛的手往褲子上拍個幾下想要擦眼淚，卻注意到有股奇特的黃光逐漸籠罩她兩隻愛貓。

　　神燈精靈就蹲在她跟前。

　　「Hmmmmmmm…………」

　　「喂！」朝夏嚇得大叫，「你想對我的貓做什麼！」

　　「別吵，我想想……嗯的確……這應該算是個法律漏洞……」

　　朝夏還來不及動作，只見Akki和Kaichan的身形逐漸有了變化，愈拉愈大、愈拉愈高，手腳逐漸變長，直到兩隻貓居然變成兩個大帥哥站在她面前。

　　朝夏的嘴巴張成金魚般的O型。

　　「嗯，這樣就算是『有情「人」』了吧。」神燈精靈滿意地點頭，「好啦，我就想說許願人本人沒被終成眷屬這有點怪怪的，現在大功告成。朝夏小姐，從今以後，你和你的真愛就能永遠幸福快樂在一起，在下也可以打卡下班回去領業績獎金，這樣我就有錢搶買安室告別演唱會黃牛票，真是太好了，HappyHappy。」

　　朝夏的嘴巴繼續保持O字型，但頭上多了非常多條黑線。

　　「他們，」朝夏緩緩開始試圖運動口部肌肉，「是，貓。」

　　「但你只有對他們才是真愛，」神燈精靈微笑，「至少以本司的標準是這樣。」

　　「我跟兩隻貓要怎樣終成眷屬！！？」

　　「這個嘛……這就是你們人間政府行政程序的事情了，上網查一查你們國家戶政事務所之類的應該就查得到，不在我業務範圍內，不好意思。希望你對我們的服務還滿意，下次有緣再見。」

　　神燈精靈化作一陣煙消失，留下朝夏單獨與兩個貓男大眼瞪小眼。

　　「A、Akki？」朝夏有點膽怯地喊著，「Kaichan？」

　　「是我呢，」黑髮細長眼的男子露出微笑，「我是你的Kaichan啊……不過都變成人了，請叫我『七海』吧。」

　　朝夏轉向金髮高個兒、眉心有一點皺褶的男子，「所以你是……Akki？」

　　「我是『澄輝』。」高個男子淺淺一笑，轉頭看向七海，「我們現在要做什麼呢？」

　　兩隻貓，不，兩個帥哥（喵的，朝夏暗暗嚥了口口水，真的很帥啊），同時轉回頭來盯著朝夏。

　　然後露出掠食者看到獵物的危險笑容。

　　「是要這樣做對吧？」七海說。

　　「嗯，我也是這麼想的呢。」澄輝笑瞇著眼睛點頭。

　　朝夏後背開始沁出冷汗。

　　「為了答謝你平常都給我們開很香的罐罐……」七海一步步靠近朝夏。

　　「以及永遠按時更換除臭貓砂……」澄輝已經挨上朝夏身邊。

　　「平常都是你在服侍我們……」

　　「今晚就讓我們來服侍你……」

　　等等，這什麼情況？不對，不要啊，難道這是傳說中的那個、那個、3P？我的人生要進入這麼鬼畜的情節了嗎！？不行不行，再怎樣我還是有道德底線的，而且他們兩個不是人啊！他們是貓！……

　　「我們很樂意用這雙手……」七海的手伸向朝夏，「揉揉你的寂寞芳心……」

　　「在你身體的每一個地方留下我們的氣味……」澄輝在朝夏耳邊吐氣。

　　「今夜の御注文は，どっち？」七海邪魅一笑。

　　「還是……」澄輝眨著眼睛緩緩湊到朝夏臉前，「……兩個都想要來一口呢，主人？」

　　朝夏看見自己心裡的道德底線隨風而逝。算了，如果連青蛙變的王子都能娶公主，那貓為什麼不行？何苦獨厚兩棲類歧視哺乳類？而且肥橘胖灰變成人型居然會這麼帥這麼色氣，這實在是有點太沒天理……

　　「別固執了，」七海吻上朝夏的手指，「只要是人都不可能抵擋這種誘惑，你已經盡力了，放下吧……」

　　「更何況是像你這麼誘人的美女，」澄輝把鼻子貼上朝夏的脖子嗅呀嗅，「不能怪我們這麼想要……你……」

　　啊啊，不是我，我沒有，是我的手自己伸出去左擁右抱，是我的眼睛自己閉上，是我的背自己躺平等待下一步……

　　「主人，你現在……」

　　「有沒有很後悔……」

　　嗯？後悔什麼？朝夏已經混沌的大腦有點不聽使喚地運作著。

　　只見七海澄輝同時貼到朝夏耳邊，一同低語：

 

 

 

 

　　「……後悔當初把我們兩個的蛋蛋給剪了？」

 

 

 

 

　　（願嫁金龜婿　完）


End file.
